


Leather-Bound Books and Unfinished Essays

by AruuPyon



Series: Pokanon Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Reading, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruuPyon/pseuds/AruuPyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gameverse. On a (not-so) regular trip to the Canalave Library, Cyrus meets a girl who seems determined to distract him. The weird thing is, he doesn't really mind it too much. Mild Cynthia/Cyrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather-Bound Books and Unfinished Essays

She was too short to reach the top shelf.

Cyrus watched as the blonde haired girl stood on her tiptoes and strained her hand upwards to reach an old leather-bound book. She tried jumping to reach higher, but it didn't do her any good. She crossed her arms over her chest and stamped her foot, huffing in her frustration.

For some reason, this was very amusing to Cyrus. Before he could stop himself, a soft chuckle escaped his throat. The girl's gaze landed on him instantly. Her sharp gray eyes lit up and she walked over to him, a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Cynthia." Were the first words that came out of her mouth. "Would you mind helping me? You look like you're tall enough to reach that book up there."

"I—"

"Come on, it'll only take a second!" She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him away from the essay he was writing. Despite being so short, Cynthia was deceptively strong. She dragged him right up to the bookshelf before he even had time to process what was happening.

"It's the big brown one at the end of that shelf." She said, pointing at the second shelf from the top. "Do you see it?"

Cyrus did see the book. If he squinted he could just read the title. Sinnoh Myths Anthology. He glanced at her, then back at the book, eyebrows raised. "That's the one you want?"

"Of course it is." She put her hands on her hips. "Why? Do you think I'm too young to read that stuff?"

"No, but—"

"So please help me get it." She said.

Cyrus sighed and reached for the book. He was a lot taller than her, and grabbed it easily. Cynthia beamed at him when he handed the book over.

"Thank you!" She said, hugging the book tightly to her chest. "I'm going to go check this out, okay? Be right back!" She turned and hurried down the stairs, a huge grin on her face.

He shook his head and went back to the desk where his essay was. It was just around the time the librarians went out to lunch, so he didn't expect the girl to come back for a while.

So imagine his surprise when he saw her coming up the stairs not five minutes later, blonde hair bouncing with every step. He hadn't even finished the second body paragraph yet.

Cynthia made a beeline for him. She put her book down on the table and sat next to him, scooting her chair close. Much closer than he liked.

"Would you mind—"

"Hey, forgot to ask you your name earlier." She said, turning to face him. He was surprised by the genuine interest in her eyes. "What is it?"

He blinked, but her expression didn't change. "Cyrus."

Cynthia stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Cyrus!"

He stared at the outstretched hand and, not knowing what else to do, he shook it.

"You know, this isn't the first time I've checked this book out." Cynthia said, grabbing the old book after she let go of his hand. "They never put it up so high before."

"Really?" Cyrus asked, turning to face her.

"Yeah, that's why I was so glad you helped me." She grinned. A thought seemed to come to her. "Hey, do you want to read some entries with me?"

"Um, sure?" He felt confused. Normally, nothing could distract him from his homework, but for some reason, this girl grabbed at his attention and wouldn't let go. It was weird.

Cynthia beamed. "Great! Do you want to read first or should I?"

He let her read first, seeing how eager she was to start. They ended up passing the book back and forth for three hours, each reading a paragraph (or two) before handing it over. His essay was pushed to the side of the desk, all but forgotten.

Cyrus passed the book back, finished with his paragraph. Cynthia rubbed her eyes. She looked tired, but she continued from where he left off.

"Though often referred to…" Cynthia covered her mouth as a loud yawn left her throat. "As the… creator…"

She yawned again and put her head on his shoulder. Her hair tickled his arm. "I wanna rest my eyes for a second, kay?"

"Oh, sure." Cyrus said, squirming a bit. It wasn't often that someone got this close to him. "You want me to keep reading?"

Cynthia nodded, rubbing her face against his shoulder. He started from the beginning of her paragraph.

"Though often referred to as the creator of the universe, Arceus is also known for—"

He was cut off by the sound of light snoring. He glanced at her to see that she'd fallen asleep right in the middle of his sentence.

Cyrus blinked. Was he supposed to wake her up? She said she wanted to rest her eyes, not fall asleep. He raised his hand to shake her awake, only to find that he couldn't do it. She looked really peaceful, sleeping like that, and he didn't want to wake her up.

So where did that leave him? Sighing, he turned back to the book and tried to stay as still as possible so as not to disturb her. It wasn't like he could write his essay now, with her on the arm he used to write with.

He had the strangest feeling that this wouldn't be the only time that this girl would prevent him from doing something important.

**Author's Note:**

> Another kink meme fill. Really mild Mizuhikishipping here, mostly because Cynthia is nine and Cyrus is eleven. I wish there were more Mizuhikihipping fics, so until some GOOD authors write them, I'll be contributing things like this XD


End file.
